Talk:Booster Set 13: Catastrophic Outbreak/@comment-5463244-20130615003531
My Cardfight Vanguard Ideas. Please give feedback, and which one you like and which one you hate and why ^^, just dont say it sucks. I'll be giving these ideas to bushiroad For my idea, ima start with my imaginary booster set Booster set 16, Release of the Knights Release of the knights is a booster set based on two new abilities and archetypes, the archetypes are Iron Knight,(which focuses on the new ability Beserk) and Rune Knight(which focuses on the new ability Awakening) Who are these knights? Well after fighting for link joker, Blaster Blade and Blaster Dark finally decide, to unleash the sanctuary most powerful forces, who were sealed long time ago, by the first King, and Phantom Blaster Overlord. These new warriors trained Blaster Blade and Blaster dark, and gave them a new ability, an ability to stop the Invaders, their job is to train the people of cray, and teach these new powers, so that they may fight Link Joker. Cards with Beserk will usually have 10k base power, and not that epic limit breaks. Beserk is an ability that activates at the beggining of your stand phase and lasts for two of your opponent's turn. Beserk can only be used once per fight. This skill is mained by the Iron Knights. A card with beserk: Blaster Blade Liberator "Beserker" Power 10k, grade 3, Twin drive!!!! Auto(V)When this unit attacks the vg it gains power +3000 until the end of the battle Auto(V) CB2, when this unit attacks the vg, you may pay the cost if you do retire one of yr opponent's front row rearguard. Auto(Beserk Mode)At the beggining of your stand step, if all your rearguard circles are full. you may enter Beserk mode. If you do this unit base power becomes 13k, and its skill are replaced with "Auto(V)When this unit attacks the vg it gains power +3000 until the end of the battle" and "Auto(CB1) when this unit attacks you may pay the cost if you do look at the top card of your deck, if its a gold paladin you may call it to a rearguard circle, and it gains power +5000 until the end of the turn" Awakening, Awakening is a skill Like Limit Break, that activates once your damage reaches a certain level, awakening unlike Beserk stays as long as your damage is equal to or more than the damage stated. Awakening can activate during your opponent's turn. Awakening does not replace your skills but increases your Base power and decreases the cost for your skills.This is skill is mained by the Rune Knights Blaster Dark Revenger, Awakened. Power 10k, grade 3, Twin Drive!!! Auto(V): when this unit attacks the vg it gains power +3000 until the end of the battle. Auto(V) CB2, when this unit attacks the vg, you may pay the cost if you do retire one of yr opponent's front row rearguard. (V)Awakening(4,this skill activates once your damage reaches four) THis unit gains "CONT(V)This unit gains power +1k" and its skill "Auto(V) CB2, when this unit attacks the vg, you may pay the cost if you do retire one of yr opponent's front row rearguard". now costs 1 cb. Now tell me what you think. and ya can see more of my vanguard ideas here Thank you